Forget Me Not
by sapphire07
Summary: Cato is a rich boy from the Capitol. Katniss was one of the victors from 12. He has an obssessed girlfriend while she was part of the famous star-crossed lovers. Destiny brought them together but darkness is just around the corner. AU. Catoniss fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there Hunger Games Fanatics! So this is my first hunger games fanfic and I decided it should be about Cato and Katnis cuz I think they would make a cute couple. So hope you guys like the story and don't forget to leave a review cuz I would really appreciate it and reviews make me update faster. Also please leave comments and suggestions on how I can make my story better. Hope u enjoy it!**

**-stephanie :)**

**Chapter 1 Vicrory Ball**

**Katniss POV**

"This victory tour sure is exhausting," I said to my self as I casually entered my room at the training center.

I flopped down on my bed just to relax for awhile when momentarily I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Katniss it's Cinna can I come in?," Cinna asked excitedly.

"Sure, the doors unlocked," I answered.

"Katniss, great news, I finished your dress for tonight's ball," he said with a grin on his face.

"That's good but I wish I could go home sooner," I demanded.

"Well, were almost done here, you just have to attend this ball with Peeta then you can go home to district twelve right after," Cinna said reassuring me.

"What's the big deal with this ball anyway, I mean why don't they just hold a fancy dinner or something," I said while switching to a sitting position on my bed.

"You know Katniss, The capitol is a flamboyant place filled with bored and ambitious people who have a lot of time in there hands," He replied.

"Well, that's true," I said while giggling at the thought of Capitol people being bored even though they have everything.

"So, this ball is surely a means of entertainment," He continued.

"But let's just forget about that shall we and just focus on your look for tonight," He demanded.

"Fine, the sooner it's over with the sooner I would be home with Prim and Gale," I replied. Cinna then ordered an avox to fetch my gown for tonight. When the avox returned, he handed Cinna the gown but it was still covered in a plastic material. When he took it out, he carefully laid it down on my bed. The gown was black with a dangling neckline and a slit that shows of your legs. It's engulfed with red fabric just around the waist and the skirt is embedded with silver and gold rhinestones and gems.

"I gotta say it looks amazing as expected from you Cinna, Thank you," I said while admiring the dress.

"Glad you like it," was his reply.

At that moment three people entered my room. It was Flavius, Octavia and Venia. Their faces were full of cheer and sophistication as they eagerly make their way to hug me.

"Glad to see you again darling," Octavia said while sweetly planting a kiss to my cheeks.

"We were so excited to see you but surely we have to do something about your hair," Flavius remarked while stroking my messy locks.

"Well then let's get started shall we," Venia said. Flavius worked on my hair, Ovtavia on my skin and Venia on my make-up. My hair was in a braided updo that was secured with a golden mockingjay pin attatched to black feathers. My skin was glowing and vibrant thanks to Octavia. I looked fierce and kinda like a dominatrix with the make up Vinia applied to my face. Then I slipped into my gown while Cinna was adjusting it for a perfect fit. Then he led me to a mirror for me to see their creation. Honestly, I don't even recognize myself.

"You look stunning darling," Flavius remarked.

"I agree," Cinna said.

* * *

After that I was ushered to the ballroom. I became nervous at first but Cinna assured me it was fine. As the doors open, revealing a vast room with large pillars and bright lights, I carefully stepped inside. People immediately stared at me and I was engulfed with their applause and cheers. Cameras were everywhere and flashing lights blinded me.

I suddenly heard someone yell my name "Katniss over here!" It was Peeta.

I spotted the rest of the team together with him. Haymitch just gave me the thumbs up, The action meaning I looked good. Effie was barking on my ear on how sexy and beautiful I look. Peeta's mouth was agape, he kept stuttering while he was talking at me.

He held my hands then whispered "Katniss you look amazing."

I couldn't stop the blush showing in my face as he led me to our seats. My mouth watered at the sight of the different delicacies found on our table.

Then Peeta asked me "So Katniss what do you think about this ball?" while he was happily helping himself with the second serving.

"Well, the food sure is great. I can't imagine how hard it is to get this kind of food back home," I answered jokingly.

* * *

While indulging ourselves with dinner, I couldn't help but notice the guy with blond hair and blue eyes from the other table. Accompanying him was a snobbish looking blond girl who was about my age happily grasping his hands. He kept staring at me until our eyes were locked in each other's gaze. As if by chance, the emcee announced that everyone should ask someone to the dance floor. Immediately I saw the guy leave his table freeing his hands from the girls grasp. I wasn't able to analyze the situation when I realized he was headed towards me. I couldn't hide the confusion written in my face when he asked,

"Hey there pretty lady would you like to dance?" he said in a deep, flirtatious voice.

Looking at the faces of my companions I knew they were just as confused as I am especially Peeta who wanted to ask me to the dance before this stranger stole his chance.

Effie then broke the silence "Well, what are you waiting for Katniss go dance with this fine gentleman," she demanded.

I looked at Haymitch and Peeta for help but they just nodded with assurance.

"Looks like I don't have a choice, Sure I'll dance with you," I answered.

He then took my hand and kissed it. I wanted to take my hand away but surprisingly can't cause a wave of electricity rushed through my body as his lips touched my hands. He then led me to the dance floor. The music was a waltz. He laid his one hand on my waist. My own on his shoulder and the rest of our hands intertwined. I wasn't a good dancer but I was lucky he kept me on my feet. I felt like we were dancing for hours and it actually felt good. Then he started to talk.

"So, your Katniss Everdeen right?" he casually asked as I turned.

"Yes, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name," I answered in return.

"I'm Cato Avel," he replied with a grin on his face.

Then I looked up. His eyes suddenly lured me in. Deep blue eyes, that could melt any girls heart, stared into my soul.

"Why did you ask me for this dance anyway," I suddenly said just to snap me out of my daydream.

He the leaned in closer and whispered "because you're amazing not just by looks but also because of the way you performed in the games and I admired you ever since".

I was taken back with his words that I didn't realize we were the last couple dancing.

"Oh man I guess the dance is over that's too bad," he said sweetly.

He took my hands and kissed it once again the disappeared leaving me there in the center of the dance floor stunned.

I returned to my table when Haymitch remarked, "Why I didn't know you were such a good dancer sweetheart especially while making googoo eyes with that guy.

"Oh stop it, I don't even know him that much," I said angrily.

"Well lucky you, don't you know he is the son of the owner of the most successful masonry company at 2 while the lady he was accompanied with was the daughter of general Mithridix the most powerful commanding officer of the Capitol army?" Effie said.

"now that you mentioned it, No, I didn't know," was my reply.

"Well who cares we will leave soon anyway," Peeta said grumpily. I suppose he was jealous that I wasn't able to dance with him.

* * *

We were just about to leave the ballroom when I realized that I forgot my purse. I hurriedly went back to the table to get it but was surprised it wasn't there. At the same moment I heard a voice call my name when I realized it was "his" voice. I spun around and was caught in his gaze.

"Looking for this? You forgot it you know," Cato remarked while sheepishly looking at me.

"Yes, I came back for it but it seems you found it um..thanks," was my nervous reply.

"Well here you go, you gotta be more careful with your belongings,wouldn't want to lose something valuable," he continued.

"So, looks like I gotta go," I said.

"Hope to see you around fire girl," he remarked while smirking.

I nervously went back to the others but their expressions were filled with impatience.

"How long does it take to get your purse sweetheart?" Haymitch grumpily said.

"Sorry I got a little caught up," I replied while trying to hide the fact that I met Cato.

"Well that takes care of it we better get back now," Effie said while slipping into the limo in front of us.

* * *

After the ball we started our ride back to the training center. The ride back was boring. Peeta was silently looking out the car window, Effie was busy applying lipstick than to talk to us and Haymitch was happily drinking his liquor. I was getting bored so I decided to take out the pocket book Prim gave me inside my purse. When I opened my purse I discovered an envelope inside it. I took it out and opened it. It read:

_Dear Katniss,_

_I wanted to tell that tonight was amazing. Sorry if I suddenly disappeared but I didn't have much time. How about we meet tomorrow at the training center at I pm? call me for your answer. My number is attached to this note_

– Cato

I was surprised. Tonight he asked me to dance with him now he gave me a letter to meet him tomorrow, this is crazy. But he really made an impression on me while we were dancing. I couldn't help but think about his face. Before I've realized it we now arrived at training center and Peeta escorted me out of the car.

"You know Katniss I really wanted to dance with you but that guy surely has good timing," Peeta said to me while we were headed to our rooms.

"He was pretty weird you know asking me to dance with him, I mean I don't even know him," I said trying to comfort Peeta.

"He is weird that's for sure," He said while entering his room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I replied.

"Sweet dreams Katniss," Peeta remarked.

"You too," I quickly replied.

As I headed to my room I couldn't stop thinking about the note Cato gave me.

"Should I go?" I asked myself.

"What would Peeta and the rest would think?" I continued

I pondered about it while pacing back and forth in my room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not though. It took me for about an hour before I decided to call him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! So here's my update on my story forget me not. I would like to thank my reviewers HIII, micmic022, Bubbleboo28, sMoShFiRe and am12325 for their awesome reviews and for inspiring me to update this story. So without further a do here is chapter two! (hehe that rhymed)**

**-stephanie :)**

Chapter 2 Sunset

Cato's POV

"I can't believe you danced with that girl!" Lilith yelled at me while pacing back and forth in my room.

"I don't think it's illegal to dance with a victor you know," I yelled back.

"Cato, you're supposed to be my boyfriend so don't expect me to be happy about it."

"So what? it's just a dance you know," I shouted back annoyed.

"Oh forget this!" she yells while leaving my room just before slamming the door.

"Sometimes, I really want to break that witch's neck," I thought to myself.

Honestly, I never liked Lilith Mithridix. The only fact that I'm her boyfriend is because I'm forced to. Ever since my idiot dad became associates with her damn father, my life became a living hell. Not to mention the fact that her dad is the right hand of President Snow, so saying no to her would mean certain doom for me and my family.

"That girl surely knows how to get to my nerves," I thought while clutching my fists.

Just before I could lose my temper, my cellphone rings. Flashes of Katniss' face lingers in my mind. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cato, it's me," She said with that familiar voice.

"Katniss! I was expecting you, so do you have an answer for me?" I asked in return.

"Well, I thought about it and yes I would like to meet with you tomorrow," she answered.

"Good to know, so I guess I'll meet you then," I replied.

"See you there bye," She said before hanging up.

I couldn't hide my excitement. Finally. I could spend some time with the girl I truly love and admired, and of course gets some quality time away from that sick girlfriend of mine. I couldn't sleep just thinking about our "date" tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning realizing my head was pounding. I didn't get much sleep last night and I hardly noticed the time. When I looked at my alarm clock it was already 11 am.

"God it's so late, I better get ready," I muttered.

I went to the bathroom then took a shower. I changed into a black pair of jeans, A dark blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket and slipped into some black sneakers. Then I headed downstairs.

"Damn I'm starving," I thought as I headed down the stairs.

I headed to the dining room and saw Lilith talking to my mother.

"Good morning darling," My mom greeted

"Good morning mom," I said in reply.

Then I hurriedly seated myself at the dining table.

"What's with the outfit Cato, you going somewhere," Lilith said with a questioning expression written all over her face.

"Umm.. yeah I'm going to meet some acquaintances from the company," I swiftly lied.

"Regarding what?" She demanded.

I was starting to get annoyed with her but I need to think of a good excuse.

"You know the company is negotiating with the suppliers from 2 right now and since dad is away in some business trip I need to take over just in case anyone asks questions regarding the matter," I said seriously.

"Fair enough," she replied while eagerly finishing her meal of beef wellington.

* * *

I hurriedly finished my lunch as well so that I could escape from any other questions they throw at me. I excused myself then left the dining room. I abruptly left the mansion and headed to the garage. I hopped on my motorcycle and checked my watch. It was already 12:45 at the time.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late," I muttered to myself.

I drove of as fast as I could go and flashed through the streets of the Capitol. I arrived at the training center entrance and was surprised she wasn't there so I waited. I waited for about 15 minutes before i saw her come out the entrance of the training center. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt paired with faded blue jeans. Her hair was in a neat braid, dangling on her left shoulder. Even though her outfit was simple I couldn't help but be captivated. She didn't seem to see me so I decided I'd sneak up on her.

"hey there girl on fire," I said from behind her and I watched her jump in surprise.

"Cato! You scared me," she said dazed.

"I'm sorry, I never knew a girl like you would be scared," I said jokingly.

"Don't push it," She said annoyed.

"Okay,okay sorry," I said while laughing.

"So what took you so long?" I asked.

"I needed a distraction so that Peeta and Haymitch won't be suspicious while I'm gone so I asked Effie and Cinna to help me out," she explained.

"Sounds plausible so what did you tell them?" I continued.

"So I told them I was gonna meet you. At first they were confused but as I explained they understood and surprisingly Effie liked my decision. They said they would take care of Peeta and Haymitch for me," she continued.

"Good to know," I replied.

"Well I'm here so what are we gonna talk about?" she asked.

"Actually I was planning to take you someplace else," I told her.

She was looking at me suspiciously and questioned what I told her but I spoke up.

"Oh relax I'm not gonna do "anything" to you trust me," I sheepishly told her.

"Fine let's go then,"she answered.

I led her to my motorcycle and offered her a helmet then we drove off. She was nervously clinging to me the whole ride and it was hard to keep myself from going ecstatic.

As we arrived i took my helmet off then muttered.

"Here we are," I said while turning off the motorcycle engine.

"You wanted to take me to the woods?" she asked while taking off her helmet as well.

"Well i figured it would be the perfect place to get some peace and quiet and besides this is the place i always go to whenever I needed to escape my chaotic life," I answered.

"Your chaotic life? You're from the capitol your life is supposed to be perfect," She remarked.

"Huh, being forced to be with someone you dislike and being manipulated like some rag doll isn't my definition of perfect, I just wanted to be free and make my own choices you know," I replied.

"That's too bad, that's the same way I felt while I'm in the arena. I'm sorry for you," she said.

"Don't be, besides being here with you keeps me calm," I said.

I couldn't help but notice the blush projected in her face. I can't help but smirk at the idea.

As we entered the woods I noticed the amazement written on her face.

"You really miss 12 huh?" I remarked.

"Yeah, we have woods similar to this back home, we call it the meadow and of course I couldn't stop thinking about my family," she answered sweetly.

"Well you might want to have this , I knew you were handy with bows and arrows so I had this made for you," I said while taking out the bow and sheath of arrows I hid in the bushes yesterday.

"Cato there amazing, Thank you," she said while admiring the weapon in her grasps.

"well why don't you try them out," I said, just before I realized it, she was already aiming for a tree trunk 20 meters away. I watched as she effortlessly shot the arrow. As expected it was a perfect bull's-eye.

"You're amazing, that shot was perfect," I remarked amazed.

"Oh please I'm not that good," she demanded.

"Well you are super good," I insisted.

She then shifted her gaze to nearby oak tree then said.

"hey let's climb a tree I wanna see the view," she insisted.

"yeah about that, You see I'm not really good at climbing," i embarrassingly answered.

"Nonsense! if you could make me dance even though I'm not a good dancer then surely I can help you climb a tree," she said while leading me to the tree.

"well, i guess there's nothing wrong with trying," I said while smirking.

We climb for what seemed like hours. At times I would loose my grasp but thankfully she's there to give me a hand.

When we reached a descent height of about 35 ft. we perched on a branch. We sitting side by side with one another as we gaze on the forest surrounding us.

"Woah, I never thought the view up here would be this incredible," I said in amazement.

"God I miss this," she said, never taking her eyes off the view.

"it's like I'm with Gale admiring the view the meadow has to offer," she continued.

"who's Gale?" i asked.

"Oh, he's a my bestfriend we used to do this everytime," she answered.

"Well I'm glad I get to do this with you," I said in my flirtatious voice.

Then again I noticed another blush show on her face.

"You really are special Katniss you make me feel so alive," I said.

"Well i'm kinda feeling the same thing Cato," she replied.

I was completely caught off guard when I noticed her leaning towards me. Surprisingly I was doing the same and before I realized it we were about to kiss.

Our lips were about to touch when suddenly I heard a branch snap. Then i realized were about to fall.

"Oh shit! Katniss were gonna fall" I yelled at her.

"Oh my God Cato I'm slipping," she yelled back.

Adrenaline rushed through me and before she could fall I was able to grab her hands with my free hand and the other holding on to another branch.

"Cato, please don't let go," she said while nervously clinging to my hand.

"don't worry I won't," I reassured her.

"Can you grab that branch over there?" I asked

"I'll try," She replied.

She was about to grab the other branch when I realized the branch I was clinging to was about to break.

"Katniss hurry," I yelled but it was too late. The branch snapped and can feel myself falling. She wasn't able to grab the other branch so she was falling just above me. I closed my eyes preparing for the worse when I realized my fall was cushioned by something soft. Momentarily she fell right on top of me. Then I asked her.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah you?"she replied.

"My back hurts a little but my fall was cushioned by this, wait are these Forget me Nots?" I remarked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah these are Forget me nots and a whole field of them, good thing they were here or else we would have been doomed," she replied.

"These flowers are surely life savers," I said.

"you got that right," she said while laughing.

We were so caught in the moment the I didn't realized our lips our drawing close to one another. We kissed passionately for what felt like eternity. A feeling I never felt before rushed throughout my body and when we parted we couldn't even look at one another. Then I decided to break the silence.

"That was something that could perfectly end this day," I remarked.

"You got that right," She replied while leaning on my shoulders.

At the same moment, the sun began to set, it's luminescent glow casted upon the forget me not flower field, giving it a majestic effect.

"Check out the sunset, it sure is amazing," I said.

"It is especially with you," she replied.

I couldn't hide the joy I was feeling. This certainly is the start of something special and a day I would never forget. I wanted to freeze the moment with her but then time didn't permit me. It was starting to get dark so we decided to head home. We headed back to my motorcycle and drove of. Surprisingly she wasn't as nervous as before and sweetly relaxed while she clung to me. I dropped her off at the training center buy before that I said.

"Well today surely was amazing," I said while leading her up the stairs.

"Cato, just promise me you'll be there at the train station when we leave tomorrow," she reminded me while gazing at the bow and arrows I gave her.

"I wouldn't miss it, I promise," I assured her.

"Well, I'll see you then," she said while kissing me on the cheeks.

"Bye girl on fire," I said while hopping on my motorcycle.

"bye Cato," she said right before she entered the training center

* * *

As I arrived home I was met by an angsty Lilith.

"where have you been, does it really take the whole afternoon just to meet with those acquaintances?" she asked angrily.

"It took longer than I expected okay," I demanded hoping she'll stop interrogating.

"I suspect you wen't out with that victor girl did you, you know I could easily get rid of her," she demaned.

"don't yo dare talk about her like that," I replied angrily.

"So I was right you did meet her I can't believe you lied to me," she said.

"so what if I did I get to decide you know," I angrily replied.

"Oh Cato you know that I could do what I set my mind to," she hissed.

"What you gonna do kill me? you know I'm not scared of you," I replied.

"Who said I'm gonna kill you? Your my boyfriend so it would be stupid if I did that but I assure you I would do everything in my power to get rid of that stupid girl on fire your so interested with," she hisses while smirking.

"Don't you dare," I yelled at her.

"Believe me honey you don't wanna know what I'll do to her," She said while heading back to her room.

I wanted to scream at that moment. I was really going to lose my temper. So I breath in hard to keep my cool. Then I thought to myself,

"I would never let her hurt Katniss, even if it means losing my life I would surely protect her."

**So there yah have it! Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. More to come in the succeeding chapters so feel free to leave a review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys heres my update on this fic. Sorry if the update took longer than I expected but I had to go on a family trip for 5 days and wasn't able to type this chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers Halooo, the7dreamer and dancelover16 for their awesome reviews. Hope you guys like this fic and don't forget to leave a review.**

**-stephanie :)**

chapter 3 Remembrance

Katniss' POV

As I entered the train station, I was overwhelmed by the sea of Capitol people. They were all over the place and the station was so crowded to the point that I couldn't breath. Some photographers and reporters suddenly rushed in front of me as soon as I stepped into the concrete floor of the station. Their cameras were everywhere and the question the reporters threw at me drive me crazy. One of them approached me and took out his note pad.

"Ms. Everdeen what are you insights about this victory tour?" one reporter asked while swiftly taking notes on his note pad.

"Let's just say it was an experience of a lifetime," I answered sarcastically knowing it was a total lie.

I always thought the tour was exhausting, I only wanted to get over it. But somehow the time I spent with Cato really changed my perceptions about the tour. Speaking of Cato, I wanted to meet him here. I searched the crowd, hoping I would spot him but sadly he wasn't there. I frowned at the thought.

"Getting caught up there Katniss? These reporters sure are nosy," Peeta says while patting my shoulder.

I let out a chuckle then replied "You got that right."

"So should we get going?" he asked while ushering me to the train's main door.

"I guess so," I simply remarked.

I watched as Peeta, Effie and Haymitch enter the train as I trailed behind them.

I was about to enter the train when I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw Cato recklessly making his way through the crowd shoving helpless people who blocked his path.

"Hey Katniss wait up!" Cato yelled while catching his breath.

"Cato!" I said surprised "I thought you couldn't make it." I remarked.

"Oh please,don't underestimate me, I was just a little late," he replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," I said, ignoring his statement.

It was an awkward moment but I just knew what to say.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," I sweetly said.

"Oh wait before that I have something for you," he said while desperately searching his pockets. I watched him closely as he slipped his hands into his pocket.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed while taking out a velvet box out of his left side pocket.

"What is it?"I asked.

"You'll see," He remarked "But if you want to find out, close your eyes first,'"he demanded.

"Is this really necessary, I don't have much time you know," I said with annoyance.

"Oh come on just do it," He pleaded.

"Okay, okay fine," I said while closing my eyes as requested.

I can feel Cato's hand carefully brush my untied hair away from my neck then he placed something around it.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," he whispered into my ear.

As I did I realized the object was a silver necklace with an emerald and ruby forget me not flower ornament.

"Wow Cato it's amazing, I couldn't possibly take it," I said in awe.

"I insist you should have it besides it's something to remember me by, you wouldn't want to forget me don't you?' he said with that usual smirk.

"Seems fair but I don't have anything for you," I said.

"No need to," He said

"You could just give me this," he said.

I was completely caught off guard with his statement. I didn't know what he meant not until he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. As we kissed I couldn't help but fall into this ecstatic moment. After that we parted.

"You know I will surely miss you back at 12," I said.

"Me too," he replied.

I noticed a blank expression written on his face as if he was thinking about something so I asked him.

"What's with the expression?"

"I was just thinking about something," he replied

"What is it?" I continued.

"Nothing," he said as his expression changed into something more dark and serious.

"It's complicated," he continued.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then Katniss, see you soon," he hurriedly remarked before swiftly slipping into the crowd.

"Cato wait," I said trying to stop him but it was too late.

"What's with him and suddenly disappearing all the time," I thought to myself.

"I wish I knew what he was thinking," I continued.

Then, I heard Haymitch call me from the train's main door.

"Hey sweetheart what's with the hold up?"he sheepishly said while holding a bottle of booze.

"Sorry more annoying interviews from those nosy reporters," I lied.

"Well hurry up and come on in, the train is leaving in a moment," He said wile gulping up a huge amount of liquor.

I hurriedly entered the train while glancing one last time at the crowd. Momentarily, the doors behind me closed and the rumbling sound of the engine indicated that the train was starting to move. Finally were on our way back to district 12.

* * *

I entered a compartment where I found Peeta sitting on a couch beside the window. I quickly grabbed a chair and sat beside him. He almost didn't notice me as he was busy gazing at the scenery the window has to offer but as soon as I sat down beside him, he twinged. He turned around and eyed me for a second with a serious look then said.

"It was all for the games was it, this star crossed lovers thing," he said with a tint of dismay.

"Not all of it,what makes you say that?" I asked trying to shake the idea off his mind.

"I saw what you did with Cato you know, that kiss," he said with a pained expression.

I was shocked. I didn't want Peeta to find out but I never thought he would react like this. I mean we were just stranger at the start after all. He looked at me with an intense gaze as if trying to get an explanation but none came out.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then," he said with a tone of defeat.

The train rumbled a little as Peeta found his way into his room. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. I mean at the moment I was totally confused. Peeta's revelation left me dazed that it took me a few minutes to snap out from my thoughts. What's gonna happen between us back at 12 is certainly unpredictable. I just hope we could work it out when we get back. And speaking of getting back I thought of Gale. What was I suppose to say to him after the stunt I pulled off with Peeta, not to mention Cato is also part of the picture. Just thinking about it makes my head spin. I headed back to my room to turn in for the night. I plopped down on my bed as I let my thoughts race through my head.

"I hope things were never this complicated,"I thought before falling asleep.

As the morning light hit my face , Effie knocked on my door.

There's a big, big day ahead of us," She said excitedly.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed then met up with the others for breakfast. I was hoping I could make it up to Peeta but he ignored me all day. I'm starting to think it wasn't fair for him to do that,after all the star crossed lovers thing was only part of our plan in order to survive. I didn't think he'll really be in to it. Later that day we pulled up into District 12. That was the only time he decided to turn up and he gave me a nod as the doors slowly open, revealing a huge crowd of people anticipating our arrival. Part of the crowd, I saw Gale,Prim and my mom, their faces filled with joy. Peeta ushered me to take his hand as cameras and reporters make their way to the train's platform.

"One more time? For the audience" he said with a blank expression.

I took his hand and we carefully make our way through the cheering crowd. At the corner of my eye I see Gale and Prim running towards me. I looked at Peeta as he gave me a weak smile.

"You better get going Katniss,your family sure miss you, I'll see you at the Victor's Village," he said while letting go of my hand.

"Thanks Peeta for everything," I said wholeheartedly before he left and headed towards his own family.

"Hey Catnip glad to see you again," Gale exclaimed.

"I missed you guys," I said while hugging him.

"Katniss were so proud of you," my little sister's voice electrified my ears.

I rushed over to her then hugged her dearly.

* * *

After I settled into the Victor's Village I went hunting with Gale. We headed to our favorite spot at the Meadow and we had a soulful conversation.

"So Catnip, that was a big move you did with Peeta and the berries at the games, it was dangerous, but I think you really showed the Capitol that they cannot manipulate us like puppets," Gale remarked while biting into an apple.

"Well, I need to do what I need to do besides it did got us both out alive," I replied.

"Yeah, thanks to that, your here eating apples with me," he joked.

"But you know I'm not sure if it's a safe move," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know I have a feeling the Capitol won't view it as an act of desperation but an act of rebellion," I said.

"What makes you say that?" he continued.

"Haymitch thinks so," I replied.

"Well if it does lead to a rebellion I'm in, besides it'll help in putting a stop to this injustice and unfairness the Capitol shows us, I'm looking forward to future without there imperialistic rule and of course without this stupid Hunger Games," he said.

"I'm just worried that's all," I replied

"Well don't be let's just enjoy this moment okay?" he said.

"Fine," I sighed.

At the same moment, a hovercraft blocked the sunlight above us. Gale and I shared the same confused look. It landed just a few feet from us then suddenly four men wearing similar black uniforms came out of the hovercraft carrying tazers with them. One of them grabbed my hands and it was hard to break free. The others grabbed Gale as he tried his best to fight them off. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of them electrocuting Gale with the tazer knocking him unconscious. I tried to call for help but there was nobody there to save me. My heart pounded in my chest as thoughts rushed into my mind.

"What do you want?" I demanded in an angry voice.

"You need to come with us," one of them said.

They led me to the hovercraft then shoved me in. They tied up my wrists and ankles with rope.

"Please let me go!" I begged in an annoyed voice.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

"Katniss Everdeen I'm glad to see you," a woman's voice said behind me.

"Finally my plan is put into action," She continued with an eerie tone.

I slowly turned my head and saw a familiar looking girl. I tried so hard to remember the time when I first saw her. Then it hit me, she was the snobbish looking blond girl Cato was accompanying at the Victory ball. Before I could ask her more questions as to why she abducted me,I felt a searing pain in my right arm. I realized it was a syringe one of the men pricked into my arm. As the liquid it contains enters my system , I start to get dizzy. I glanced at the girl as she was smiling a delirious smile. Then a shot of drowsiness overwhelmed me and before I new it everything around me faded into blackness.

**So that's Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it :) and also I would like to thank my sis Sydnnie for helping me out with the story. If you have suggestion, comments or anything feel free to leave a review. I'll be posting chapter four in a few days.**

**-stephanie :) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! So far this is the longest chapter I had ever written cuz I just totally got hooked. This chapter contains multiple POV's. Sorry I took longer to update but i had to finish the story and writer's block wasn't helping. I would like to thank am12325, Dramione-Fan 17, Awesomeness-.-18 for their reviews!**

**-stephanie**

chapter 4 Glimpses

**Gale's POV**

My vision was hazy when I slowly opened my droopy eyes. I lay on a parchment of green grass as a lone ray of sunshine hit my face. It took me a few minutes to fully recover my vision. As soon as I can see clearly I quickly scan my surroundings. I realized I'm still at the meadow. My body ached so much, so I couldn't get up. My head was spinning and I felt my body slump down again on the grassy ground. Then thoughts played around in my head. The aweful memories hit me like lightning.

"Oh shit Katniss!" I shouted, my voice in hysterics.

I slowly got up even though my body disagreed with me. I managed to get into a sitting position and tried to remember the events as they took place. I remembered Katniss and I sitting here at the meadow when a hovercraft landed in front of us then 4 men came out of it. They were restraining me and Katniss and the last thing I remember was the excruciating pain I felt when they tazed me. I looked around the meadow hoping I would spot her but to my disappointment, she wasn't there.

"Don't tell me they took her," I thought to myself in dismay.

I tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly. Even so, I managed to get up on my feet. I started my way back with each wobbly step. I planned to tell Prim and Mrs. Everdeen first so I headed to the Victor's Village. Once I arrived there, I immediately approached Katniss' house. I see Prim milking her goat, Lady, while Mrs. Everdeen was knitting at the porch. I called out for help.

"Prim, Mrs. Everdeen Help!" I managed to say before falling down on my knees because of exhaustion.

I see them turn and look at me with worried eyes and as soon as they realized I needed their help they approached me with grim faces.

"Gale what happened? Are you okay?" Prim asked with a nervous tone.

"I'm feeling kinda sore but I have some bad news," I said while catching my breath.

"Let's talk inside, I'll make you some herbal tea to ease the pain and then you can rest," Mrs. Everdeen said with such tenderness.

"Thanks," I muttered.

They both helped me get on my feet and led me inside the house. Prim helped me get on the couch while Mrs. Everdeen went to the kitchen to make the tea. I waited for Mrs. Everdeen to return before I could spill about what happened to Katniss, so for the meanwhile I lied down.

'What could they possibly want from her?" I asked myself.

I felt a pang of guilt and disbelief just thinking about it. I shouldn't have let them take her. I should have fought harder.

"Your so stupid and weak Gale, a complete idiot," I hear my conscience scream at me.

While I was in disagreement with myself I saw Mrs. Everdeen enter the living room with a tray of herbal tea and cookies. I slowly sat up as she placed the tray on the center table.

"Here you go Gale, this will make you feel better," said.

"Thanks," I said while taking the tea.

A held the cup in my hands and took a sip. As soon as I swallowed the drink I felt a little better. I placed the cup back into the tray and anticipated the questions they were about to ask me.

"So what did you wanted to tell us?" Prim said with a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna say this but while Katniss and I were hunting, we encountered a hovercraft that landed just a few feet from us," I said.

"Why would a hovercraft come here anyway," Prim remarked.

"I don't know but as soon as we went near it 4 men came out and fought us. They tazed me and I was knocked unconscious. And the next thing I knew Katniss was gone," I said while holding back the anger and sadness inside of me.

"Oh my goodness, my poor daughter," I heard Mrs. Everdeen say as tears fall down her face.

"Katniss," I heard Prim whisper as she was wiping tears on her face.

"It was all my fault, I should have fought harder and defended her," I said while fighting back my tears but they still managed to escape my eyes.

"It's not your fault Gale, and I'm sure we'll find her somehow," Prim said reassuring me.

"But in order to do that we need help," she continued.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I was decorating some cakes in my kitchen when I saw from the window, Gale slowly limping towards Katniss' house. I was curious as to why he was badly hurt when I saw Prim and Mrs. Everdeen approach him. I immediately made my way to the front door so I could hear their conversation. As soon as I heard the words "Bad News" my curiosity flew sky high. Before I knew it I was snooping around outside Katniss' house. I managed to overhear their conversation from the living room window. But I got to make sure they don't spot me or I'll me accused of interfering with privacy. Good thing my specialty is camouflage and I managed to hide in some bushes near the window. From this distance I was able to hear every word they had to say. At first I hear Gale explaining that he and Katniss went hunting.

"So that's why she was gone this afternoon," I thought to myself.

Then I heard the conversation shift into something more dark and serious. Once Gale mentioned the hovercraft I knew it had to involve the Capitol. But I didn't expect the next thing he had to say. I felt the blood drain from my face once I heard the news about Katniss.

I sneaked out of the bushes and went closer to the window. I peeked through the glass pane only to see Mrs. Everdeen in tears. Then I heard Gale said she was taken away and that he should have fought harder to defend her.

"So she's gone! and more importantly kidnapped?" I muttered to myself astonished by the new discovery.

Then I heard Prim said that they needed help in order to find her so I decided to come out from my hiding place and help them. I was just about to get out when I heard the door open and Prim appeared. She immediately saw me coming out of the bushes and gave me a questioning look.

"Um... Peeta what are you doing there?" she asked confused.

"I was just..um.. Oh who am I kidding I was eavesdropping on your conversation okay," I said out of explanations.

"So I guess you heard everything huh?" she continued.

"Sadly yes, and I want to help," I replied.

"Sure you can come in," she said as she ushered me inside.

"Thanks," I replied.

Once I got inside I immediately saw Mrs. Everdeen and Gale look at me with grave expressions.

'Peeta dear have a seat," Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Sure," I muttered while finding a seat on the other end of the couch where Gale was sitting.

"So I assume you already know what happened to Katniss," Gale said sarcastically.

"Yes, so do you have a plan?" I replied.

"Well, I'm still figuring it out," he said sadly.

"Let me help, I've got a feeling that Katniss is at the Capitol," I said.

"That was my idea too, I suppose were on the same page," he replied.

"How are we gonna save her? any ideas?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking we should contact someone from the Capitol," I suggested.

"That could work, and if does we'll have a clue to where Katniss is," he replied.

"Guys, maybe Haymitch could help us," I heard Prim say.

"haha yeah if he's not drunk all the time," I joked.

"Seriously, he knows a lot of people from the Capitol maybe he could contact someone who could help us," she continued

"Wait that could work! He can call Effie she could help us," I replied.

"well let's go get him," Gale muttered.

We excused ourselves from Mrs. Everdeen then headed to Haymitch's house just a few blocks away. I needed to help Gale walk there so it took us a little longer than usual. Once we got their I quickly knocked on the door. We waited for someone to open it but as expected from Haymitch the door remained closed.

"Well I guess we should let ourselves in, what you think?" I said to Gale.

"I'm already on it," Gale said while opening the door. As we entered, the awful smell of liquor and vomit filled our nostrils.

"Man, this place is nasty," I remarked.

"You got that right," Gale replied.

We searched for Haymitch and found him slumped on the living room sofa.

"Haymitch wake up," I said while shrugging his shoulders.

I heard him moan and then he turn to his side still snugly asleep.

"Come on, this is important Wake Up!" I yelled at him.

"Hold your babbling, can a guy get some peace and quiet around here," he replied annoyed.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me with no choice," I said while signalling Gale to get a bucket full of water.

Once I got the bucket full of water from Gale, I immediately poured it over Haymitch's head. He screamed in surprised and bashed around like crazy.

"What was that for?" he yelled angrily.

I tried to wake you up but you were hesitant so I decided to try a different approach," I calmly replied.

"Okay I'm up so what do you want?" he asked.

"We need your help Haymitch, you see Katniss has been kidnapped and we suspect she's at the Capitol," Gale said.

"Kidnapped? well that's unusual, what do you want me to do?" Haymitch said.

"Well, you could call someone you know from the Capitol like Effie maybe and find out if they can help," I suggested.

"Ookaay..sure," Haymitch replied.

We followed Haymitch to his room and he immediately got hold on the telephone. He dialled the numbers needed and after a few rings someone picked up.

"Haymitch put it on speaker," I suggested.

He pressed a red button then started speaking.

"Hello Effie, I've got some news for you," Haymitch said.

"News? Is there something wrong?" Effie asked.

"Promise me you won't go into hysterics, it gets me annoyed all the time," Haymitch demanded.

"Is it really that bad, okay I'll try," Effie replied.

"Katniss has been kidnapped and we suspect she's there at the Capitol," Haymitch continued.

"k-kidnapped! Oh dear," Effie said in a shrieking voice.

"Hold it together Effie, now can you find someone who could help us," Haymitch said.

"I guess I could try, Um can you wait a second my cellphone's ringing," Effie replied.

We hear Effie talk to someone on her phone and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Effie who was that?" Haymitch asked.

"It was Cato Avel, he said he knows where Katniss is but he needs your help," she replied.

Once I heard his name my blood boils and I don't know why.

"he said he wants to meet you at the Capitol as soon as possible," she continued.

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Haymitch replied.

"I don't think he's a threat besides he claims he knows where Katniss is, that's the best help we could get," Effie said.

"Oh I don't know I have a bad feeling about this," I muttered.

'Not to be rude but who is this Cato Avel anyway?" Gale asked.

"It's a long and weird story," I remarked.

"Well that's all we need to know thanks for your help Effie," Haymitch said before hanging up.

There's a look on his face that tells me his thinking up a plan.

"Well looks like we need to go to the Capitol," he said.

"And how in the world are we gonna do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Simple we'll take the Capitol train," he continued.

"Is that kinda illegal," Gale remarked.

"Not if nobody knows, see I have a plan that just might work," Haymitch said with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess we'll leave it all to you Haymitch," I remarked.

"Trust me this is the perfect plan and it will take place tomorrow," he continued.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I paced back and forth in my bedroom waiting for that damn Lilith to call. Once my cellphone rang I immediately answered it.

"Lilith! If ever dare to hurt Katniss I swear you'll have the most brutal death ever," I barked into the phone.

"Oh please, Cato relax I'm not gonna torture her yet, not until you see it," she said in a devilish tone.

"Damn it what do you want!" I yelled.

"I want you to come here at 4pm tomorrow," she continued.

"Yeah and what if I don't?" I replied.

"Aw that's too bad because if you don't show tomorrow she'll be dead," she hissed.

Those words rang again and again in my head and I have no choice but to succumb to her evil wishes.

"Fine but if you don't keep your word I'll be the one who'll break your neck and write your name on a gravestone," I replied.

"Don't worry I always keep my word," she said before hanging up.

My blood boiled in frustration and before I new it I was already shoving things around my bedroom. The shrieking voice of my sister brought me back to my senses. I saw her standing by the door.

"Cato what are you doing? You destroyed this place," she yelled while staring at me.

"Sorry Clera, my temper got the better of me," I replied.

"Okay what happened?" she demanded.

"That bitch Lilith called and her voice just ticks me off," I replied.

"It's about that girl Katniss isn't it." she said while entering the room.

"Of course it is and now I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt and it's all my fault," I replied while sitting down on my bed.

"Hey, it's not your fault that your girlfriend is a total psycho besides I'm here to help you out," she said.

"I just wish there is some way I could put an end to this," I said in dismay.

"And I'm sure you'll figure it out, your smarter than you think," she reassured me.

At the same time my phone rang again and this time it was Haymitch who was calling. I immediately answered it.

"Hello," I muttered.

"Cato, Effie told us that you knew where Katniss is and you wanted to meet us," he replied.

"Yeah so do you agree?" I asked.

"Well we thought about it and we'll be there at around 2pm tomorrow," he answered.

"Good, I'll meet you at the train station then we can talk," I said.

"Great, well I guess we'll see you then," he said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" my sister asked.

"Haymitch, Katniss' mentor," I answered.

"well looks like you two came to an agreement," she continued.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that but I'm glad their willing to help me out,"

"see, now that you got some accomplices I'm sure you'll think of a plan," she said.

I looked at her and returned my gratitude with a smile.

"Well, I guess I better go it's getting late and I'm tired," she said while heading out of the door.

"Night sis," I replied.

The following afternoon I arrived at the train station 15 minutes early. The station was pretty much deserted and only a couple of guards and janitors remain. I sat on a bench and looked at my watch, it was already 1:55 pm. Then after a while I heard the distinct chugging of a capitol train. It pulled up just in front of me. Then the doors opened and a sea of reporters and photographers came out. I searched the crowd for the people I was expecting and along the way I saw Haymitch together with two guys, that blond victor and a brunette. I quickly approached them.

"Haymitch over here," I called out.

They quickly turned their gaze towards me and headed to my direction.

"Cato Avel, nice to see you," Haymitch said as we shook hands.

"So you managed to sneak into the train?" I said.

"nah, it was simple we just disguised ourselves as reporters and everyone bought it," Haymitch exclaimed.

"Are we gonna chit chat or are we gonna save Katniss? the blond boy said, I guess his name was Peeta.

"Follow me," I said while I glared at him.

I led them to a limo. We headed back to the mansion and I was already entertaining questions.

"So Cato how did you know where Katniss is?" the brunette which I came to know as Gale said.

'Well it's a long story but to make it short, my girlfriend is behind all this,"I replied.

"What? Your girlfriend then I guess your involved to," Peeta yelled accusingly.

'No don't view it like that, you see I don't even love her, I was forced to be her boyfriend and here's the bad part, she's in link with president snow," I replied seriously.

"man, that's so cruel well looks like this mission is gonna be dangerous," Gale said.

"That's why we need to formulate a well thought out plan," Haymitch said.

We arrived at the mansion moments later and I ushered them to the living room. I assembled everyone needed in order to save Katniss, 10 of our best guards, my sister, Haymitch, Peeta, Gale and I assembled at the living room. We started on our plan.

"So we got an hour to get this right so we better start," I said.

"Cato you know the area right? did you already planned out an escape route?" Peeta asked.

"well I have the blueprint of the area right here and Katniss is in this room," I replied.

"That's good, now that we know about the location we better think about the security," Gale said.

"I've got that covered. The Avel family elite guards can handle it besides their skilled with weaponry and martial arts," I replied.

"Now we just need to discuss how were gonna get Katniss out," I said.

"How about if Gale and I sneak in wearing the guards' uniforms while you entertain Lilith, that way we can get to Katniss," Peeta said.

"Hm.. that could work. Then we'll meet up outside while the guards handle the security," I replied.

"What if Lilith sends her men to follow Katniss, that could mean trouble," Clera said.

"Looks like we need a decoy," Gale said.

"I know, I'll get a wig similar to Katniss' hair then pose as her decoy," Clera suggested,

"That's brilliant then one of us can drive Katniss to safety while the other group distract Lilith's henchmen," Gale said.

"But who we'll go with her?" I asked.

"Hmm.. You can go with her Cato besides I'll go with Peeta and Gale and be the decoy so that the Lilith's men will follow us," Clera suggested.

"That could work," Haymitch said.

"But if they follow our car then we'll be in trouble," Peeta said.

"Don't worry we'll meet at a location where the police will be waiting for them," I said. "And Katniss and I will take a different route and meet you there," I continued.

"Sounds like a plausible plan but what am I supposed to do?" Haymitch asked.

"We do need someone at the checkpoint who we can contact I guess that should be you Haymitch, you can contact the police from there and if you want, you can call Effie to come with you," Peeta said.

"Fine, though it looks like a pretty boring job," he said grumpily.

"Oh and I just remembered take these phones we'll use it to contact each other," I said while handling them the phones.

"Looks like we're set let's do this," Peeta said.

"Agreed," everyone in the room unanimously remarked.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I was in dark room, my hands and feet tied to chair and a piece of duct tape was placed on my mouth. I was constantly shifting from unconsciousness to consciousness and my head hurt like crazy. I see Lilith evilly smiling at me while sitting on a sofa. Her guards surrounded me, making escape impossible. Momentarily I see Cato enter the room. Lilith approached him and I quickly realize the smirk on his face. They entered a booth surrounded by glass walls and had a long conversation. While they were talking, the guards who were right beside me fell down. I looked around to know what happened when I realized someone shot them with some kind of tranquilizer. Moments later the same happened to the others. I was starting to feel nervous and frightened when I heard a familiar voice.

"Katniss are you okay?"he asked while removing the duct tape out of my mouth.

"Peeta is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah and were here to rescue you," He replied.

"I never thought you'd come to me, I thought I was a goner," I said.

"Come on Catnip, we'll always save you no matter what happens," Gale said.

"Gale your here too how did you get here?" I asked.

"Well look at what were wearing, nobody recognized us so we just slipped right in," he explained.

Gale immediately released me from the chair and moments later I saw Lilith head out the booth followed by Cato. Once she saw me untied, her expression change into something that gave me chills. Then moments later she called her guards. Gale and Peeta led me running into a hallway. Cato was just right behind us.

"Guys hurry the guards are coming," Cato yelled.

We ran until we reached the entrance of the place.

"Time for the switch, Clera you can come out now," Gale said.

Out of the corner I see I girl come out then she approached us.

"What's with this switch your talking about?" I asked.

"Long story, it's part of our plan just go with it," Peeta replied.

"Katniss you need to go with Cato now I'll act as if I'm you so that we can fool the guards," Clera said.

Cato immediately took my hands and led me out to a forest. There I saw a car parked just behind a tree. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale, Peeta and Clera rush into another vehicle as Lilith's henchmen followed them.

"looks like they fell for it," Cato said as we entered the vehicle.

"So this is your plan? Who's Clera?" I asked.

"Oh she's my sister, this was her idea actually," He said while starting the engine.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"To the designated checkpoint, we'll meet the others there," he replied.

Then I heard a cellphone ring. Cato checked his left pocket and got the phone out, he answered it. I notice his face turn extremely pale as he heard the news from the other line.

"What was it?' I asked.

"No time to explain we got to go now!" he yelled as he stepped into the accelerator pedal.

"Cato slow down!" I screamed.

"I can't their following us, Peeta just called and he said two of the cars noticed it was a trap and headed in our direction." he replied.

Moments later two black cars speedily approached us as we zoomed into the Capitol streets. One of the cars managed to bump us but Cato quickly managed to pull ahead.

"Shit, their getting closer we need to lose them," I heard him say.

We entered an alley leading to another road, and as we got out we realized only one car continued to follow us.

"Looks like the other one crashed," I muttered.

"That's good now we just need to avoid the other one," he said.

"Why did Lilith kidnap me anyway what did I do?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Katniss, it was my fault, do you remember the time when I told you that I was forced to be in love with someone?" he muttered.

"Yeah back when we met up at the forest," I said.

"Well you see Lilith is that someone and it turns out she's a complete psycho who's totally obsessed with me," He continued.

"So that's why she hates me," I replied.

"I should never have brought you into this, I'm so stupid," He remarked.

"Don't say that besides if you never approached me at the victory ball, I would never have met you," I said.

"I'm glad you said that," he said with a smirk.

"Well looks like were almost there," he said.

I looked forward and saw from a distance a building where Gale and Peeta were waving at us.

"Looks like this plan is a success," Cato said.

But before we could reach the place our car was violently bumped by the other car who'm we thought wasn't pursuing us.

"Katniss look out!" Cato yelled while shifting his body over me as if he was shielding me.

That's when I realized a truck was heading our way and I could only close my eyes before the impact came. Our car was sent tumbling a few times and I could feel Cato holding on to me. When we finally stopped tumbling I felt a searing pain in my right leg. I carefully opened my eyes and my vision was hazy. I looked over at Cato and saw him lying beside me.

"Cato," I said.

I received no response. His eyes remained closed and when my vision cleared, that's the only time I realized his wounds. Tears were starting to fall down my face when I looked at him. Blood was everywhere. He had a huge gash on his forehead where the red liquid freely flowed out. Then I realized a shard of glass was deeply pierced into his left side and a pool of blood flooded the area where he lay. I tried to move my hands but they seemed to remain paralyzed.

"Cato please wake up..." I said while choking back my tears. He remained unmoving and the blood kept flowing.

I called out for help and from a distance I heard ambulances wailing. I just lied their hoping they weren't to late.

Moments later a man with a flashlight crept under the wreckage and started to check at us.

"Please help," I managed to whisper.

"We're gonna get you out okay just stay still." he said in a calm voice.

"P-please h-hurry he's losing a lot of blood," I chocked.

"Okay we just need to cut this door open and we'll get you out," he said.

I waited for what seemed like eternity. I managed to move my left hand and touched Cato's cheeks. My heart froze when I touched it, it was ice cold. His lips were starting to turn blue and a fresh batch of tears started to fall down my face. The only thing the reassured me that he was still alive is the slow heaving of his chest. I was petrified of the fact that he could stop breathing at any moment. My mind played games with me and visions of Cato's funeral played inside my head.

"Stop thinking about it Katniss! He's gonna live," My conscience yelled at me.

At the same time I heard noises from outside. I realize they were welding the door to cut it open. Moments later rescuers managed to get to us. They got Cato out and a spark of hope enlightened me. After a few minutes they were trying to get me out.

"It's okay honey were gonna get you out, now tell us where you hurt," a woman rescuer asked.

"My right leg seems broken but nothing fatal," I said.

"Okay just leave it to us," she answered.

They quickly got me out of the wreckage and placed me on a stretcher. They made me wear a neck brace just for safety precautions. I see Gale and Peeta running towards me but my mind is set on finding out Cato's condition. Before I was placed into an ambulance I caught a glimpse of Cato. He was being wheeled into an ambulance. His forehead was bandaged as well as his abdomen but the blood still managed to seep through. A paramedic placed an oxygen mask on his face and pumped air into his lungs. The thought of him not breathing sends chills down my spine.

"Cato, don't leave me," I managed to say before being wheeled into the ambulance.

Peeta and Gale accompanied me in the ambulance. The whole trip was agonizing and even though they both tell me it was gonna be okay my mind was occupied with Cato's condition.

As we arrived at the hospital I was immediately wheeled into the emergency room. We were about to go into the operating room when I suddenly caught a glimpse of doctors working on Cato. Machines were blaring and different wires were attached to him. A long tube runs through his mouth and I suppose it helps him breath. The doctors where frantically moving around and the room was full of chaos.

"Hurry up were losing him," I heard one doctor say and my heart sank in sorrow.

I choked out sobs as I cried for him to wake up. The paramedics who were wheeling me into the operating room had to restrain me because I was starting to get delirious.

"Come on kid stay with me," I heard a doctor yell as he frantically revives Cato. I shrieked at the thought of him dying and my screams filled the entire ER. When the paramedics started to wheel me into the OR I was starting to lose my sanity.

"Please let me stay with him, I need to be with him," I shouted as I choked in my tears.

"Calm down honey we need to operate on your leg now," The lady said while trying to restrain me.

I wanted to fight back but their strengths overpowered mine. They successfully led me in to the OR but my eyes never left Cato's direction. I looked as the doors swing back and forth giving me glimpses of him lying their dying. There were so many things I wanted to say but the sorrow blurred my mind. And the only thing I could say before passing out due to the anaesthesia was "Cato, I love you."

**So there yah go! I feel kinda guilty writing this chapter cuz i didn't want to hurt Cato but it had to be done. And as always Leave a Review! **


End file.
